Raven Girls
by RavenGirls
Summary: Alicia and Ashley are two Raven Claw girls struggling with the loss of there father, and their secret. They face the difficutly of love when they know they shouldn't trust it. For what is trust, if you can't tell people your secret.First Fanfic be nice.
1. Preface

**Monkee: Okay, this is the introduction to our STORY!!**

**Punkiin: -snuggles Mikey stuffed toy- Waahh?**

**Monkee: WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION!!! -waves around Draco doll-**

**Punkiin: -bites Draco head off-**

**Monkee: crys Hey That wasn't nice! We are suppose to be introducing our story... and doing that disclamier thingy ma bobber!**

**Punkiin: -using the Mikey doll as a puppet- We do NOT own Harry Potter (even though m0nkee wants to own Draco!) so do not scream at us! Or fear the power of TMNT!! -throws doll-**

**Draco and Harry: -sigh and open the curtains-**

* * *

Preface: From small quarters to Platform 9 ¾

Two girls stared down at their fathers' lifeless body. His crimson blood flowed from a slit in his neck. His normally pale face was whiter than usual. His once grey eyes were glazed over. His dirty blonde hair was in a large messy knot. He was still. No breathe escaped his pink lips. He was gone. Tears stained the girls' cheeks, as they mourned their fathers' death. A taller woman stood off to the side, her lips were twisted in a sinister smile. Her eyes were dark and gleeful. "Your father betrayed the dark lord… he paid the consequences," her voice was smooth and cutting, "Consider this a warning…" Then she disappeared.

Those same two girls stood at the Platform of 9 ¾. Ashley bit her lip as she waited for her Mother to let go of Alicia so she could have her hug, "You girls behave yourselves this year," Emi scorned, "We don't need McGonagallsending me notice you charmed the toilets again." A smile spread over her lips as she draped her arms over both her daughters' shoulders.

"We will Mom; we're done with toilets," Alicia smirked, "This year its beds!" She announced and shot a fist into the air triumphantly. Ashley and Emi just shook their heads and walked through the wall that led to Platform 9 ¾.

"Send us notice if something comes up Mom." Ashley said, she looked her mother into the eyes and that tense feeling from over the summer returned as all of them hugged again.

"I'll send a letter everyday if I must, now get going before I get teary-eyed like last year." Emi laughed whole-heartedly as she gave the girls a playful-shove towards the train.

"Kids are still talkin' about that from last year..." Ashley whispered into Alicia's ear with a smirk and they both giggled as they climbed onto the train and went to find _their_ compartment.

* * *

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!


	2. Train to hell

**Punkiin: MAGABA MA BEATS ME WITH SPINACH LEAVESSSSSSS!!**

**Monkee: Hey who gave you that energy drink!?!?!? Oh my poo!**

**Punkiin: . . -hides the safe with suply of energy drinks- Noooboddyy...**

**Monkee: Hand over the keys... Punkiin... Now! Sorry, peoples, she is gets a little hyper when drinking energy drinks... We do not own Harry Potter. (unfoutunetly) -Starts chasing Punkiin for the keys-**

**Mikey: -watches- Punkii!! Watch out for that...-cringes- Cliff...**

**Punkiin: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Monkee: Ooooohhh Fudge monkeys... **

**Draco: No Punkiins were hurt during the making of this freak accident...(Cause we all know she is a freak..)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Train to Hell

The girls walked down the crowded hall of the train forcing through all the other students. They were in their seventh year… their last year of Hogwarts. This would be their last train ride to the school that had become their home. Ashley pushed through the last couple of students until she reached _their_ compartment; the same compartment they had sat in their first year. Ashley's long blonde hair flowed behind her as she opened the door. Her green eyes searched the compartment making sure no one else was stupid enough to go in.

Ashley was 5'7 a normal build with a slight yet noticeable curve. She had neon green eyes the put the ocean to shame. Her hair was as blonde as the golden huge of the sun.

Ashley moved further into the compartment dragging her trunk behind her. Alicia followed her in. She was different then Ashley. Her eyes were a stormy grey; her hair was long and a dirty blonde. Her shape was also normal, yet she had a little more muscle then Ashley.

Alicia followed suit and sat down on the opposite bench. She bent forward towards her trunk and pulled out a large book. Across from her, Ashley had her nose buried in a magazine. Alicia shook her head. "I don't see why you read 'Teen Witch'. It's a load of horse shit." "Oh shut-up, I mean look what you're reading. Do you really think that a werewolf will attack you anytime soon? Look what you are after all," Ashley retorted sharply. It was true; Alicia was reading a book on how to fend off werewolf attacks. Alicia glared, "Yeah well when you get attacked don't come crying to me! At least I will be able to help myself!" Ashley could not help but laugh at her younger sister. Alicia smiled from behind her book.

For a portion of the ride, nothing was said. They both continued to read their book/magazine as if they were back at home in their own rooms. They did not notice the door open and three people step in; well, at least until they began speaking. "Harry, what are we doing in here? Why didn't we stay with the others?" The nasally voice of Ron Weasly asked. The two girls looked up startled. It was obvious to them that the 'Golden Trio', as they were called were about to have a private conversation. Harry Potter, a boy with startling green eyes and messy black hair just stared at his friend. The other one of their party, a girl with a mess of curls and chocolate brown eyes was the only one to notice the two girls who were just staring.

"Umm boys this compartment is occupied," the one and only Hermione Granger said. Harry and Ron looked sharply to their left and saw the eyes staring back at them.

"Oh, uh… hi?" Harry muttered nervously. "Hi…" Ashley and Alicia replied, their faces indifferent. "We're sorry; we thought this compartment was empty. We should have knocked first," Hermione said politely. Ashley sent them a small smile, "its okay, no big deal. Happens all the time…" Her words were untrue. It did not happen all the time. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alicia glance at her. She knew why to. "Well okay then. We truly are sorry… umm we will be going now. Um… Good bye," Harry interjected as he and his friends left the compartment.

Alicia stared at the window. It had been about an hour since the incident with Potter and his friends. She had questioned her sister on why she had lied but got no reply. It was in her opinion that the two should not talk much with others. It may be their last year in Hogwarts but they still had a secret to keep… a secret that could get them both killed. She had often wondered why out of the entire family her and her sister had been the only ones given the gift of an animagus. They had both been born as an animal. Completely unnatural… Something their mother really got over. Then again, their father had been far worse. Always yelling that they would one day get them all killed. She could remember when her father had yelled at her and Ashley for taking a run in the woods as their animagus. Something that could be completely dangerous. She did not see how, they were disguised; besides, it was not as if nobody else had an animagus… just they were not born with theirs. In the distance, she could see the dark overcast of the castle. Her stormy eyes drank in the large towers that stretched towards the sky. Her final year…

"We should put on our robes. We are almost there," Alicia said turning to her sister. Ashley gazed at Alicia before nodding her agreement. They both quickly changed into their school robes. The crest of Raven Claw could be seen proudly on their chest. One thing neither girl removed was a silver necklace, in which held a symbol. On Ashley's a silver fox head with topaz eyes hung on her neck, and for Alicia, a silver crescent moon. Pushing the trinkets under their robes, they sat patiently, waiting the moment they arrived at the Hogwarts gates.

The train lurched forward as it rolled into the Hogwarts station. The bustle was worse then that of getting on. Yet the two girls managed to find an open carriage that could take them up to the castle. They could see the dim lights of Hagrid leading all the first years by boat to the castle. Ashley smiled, she could still remember going across the lake. It had been a breath-taking ride. Simply magnificent… for lack of better words.

The silence that seemed to over come the two was deafening. They had not spoken more then a few words to each other since their small dispute. Ashley sighed knowing her hardheaded sister would not give in that easily.

"Do you really wanna know why I lied to Potter?" These few words caught Alicia's attention, though she did not make much movement towards the notion, yet enough to have her sister continue. "I lied because I didn't know what else to say. I mean, he is the golden boy… what would you expect us to say, 'Oh yeah you interrupted, now get out of my compartment'?" Alicia giggled, "Something along those lines…" Ashley smirked at her sister, "HA! I got you to talk!" "Yes and I bet your very proud of yourself." "Extremely," Ashley said with an indigent huff. Alicia laughed loudly at her sister.

The rest of the ride was peaceful and full of talk of the upcoming year. They asked each other about classes and things they themselves, were not to sure of. Then the ride ended and they left the peaceful air of the carriage, to the public view of the great hall.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Opening Night

**Monkee: Hey, hey you! Yeah you! - looks all innocent- hope you like the story...**

**Punkiin: Hey hey, you you!! I dont like your girlfrie--**

**Mikey: -covers her mouth- Shush!**

**Monkee: Hehehe... We don't own Harry Potter. Though Alicia, Ashley, Taya, and Emi we do own! -huggles Draco**

* * *

Chapter 2: Opening Night

The great hall was filled with chatter as old friends reunited. Alicia and Ashley ignored this. They were back in school… back to where they were invisible. Nobody would notice two Raven Claws. No, as always, all attention was on the Gryffindors and Slytherins. They would live out their last year in the height of the war. Gryffindor got most of the attention. They were the house that was filled with so many goody-two-shoes, that it was sickening. The great hall went silent as the grand doors opened. The old oak wood creaked in protest as Professor McGonagall walked through. Small first years scurried behind her in great fear. Their eyes dashed to the upperclassmen as if they were from another planet. Ashley giggled; she loved the way children got. Alicia could feel the wide grin on her sisters' face. The only one she got on this day.

It was not long until the entire hall was filled with talking again. The sorting had been short, considering many parents refused to send their children to school as such a time. The speech had taken up the time that the sorting would normally have taken. Alicia and her sister did not speak during dinner they opted to staying quiet. Instead, they listened, their sensitive ears picking up all the interesting things that happened to people over the summer. Soon, they both got uninterested; the conversations were becoming more 'private'. To private for the two innocent girls who sat away from the rest of their house.

Across the hall at the Gryffindor table, Hermione stared openly at the strange girls. She had seen them before around school, but never really got to knowing them. She felt bad, to say the least. Hermione was head girl; she was supposed to know everyone. Well at least, she figured she should. She shook her bushy head ridding herself of the thoughts that plagued her mind. She looked down at her plate; brown, crispy chicken leg, with warm mashed potatoes, and hot steamy corn. Yes, the food at Hogwarts was exquisite, at the expense of the house elves. A small yawn escaped her as the days events finally took its toll. Tomorrow classes would begin, and she could not wait! Slowly she tuned back in to the conversation around her.

"So I hear that Malfoy got head boy!" Seamus said with disgust. "Really? I heard it was Zambini…" "Oh I bet it's a Raven Claw!" She rolled her chocolate eyes. Pathetic bunch they were. She knew whom it was… she did not know why they did not just ask her. Ron turned to Hermione with a shy smile, "So 'Mione who IS the head boy?" Hermione smiled at him in response, "Harry is head boy. I'm surprised none of you even thought of that." "Bloody hell Harry! Is it true? Are you really head boy?" Before Harry could answer for himself, an annoyed voice interrupted, "Of course Potty got head boy! He is the old coots' favorite. I wouldn't be surprised if the two were gay lovers!" The group turned to a tall boy with blonde hair that fell into his blue-grey eyes. A sneer was pasted on his angular face, beside him a boy with black hair stood. He was about six foot even. Is eyes were an amazing blue that had long since captured the many hearts of the Hogwarts girls.

"Oh Malfoy shut up! Just because you are not suited to be head boy does not mean Harry did not deserve it." Hermione said with a growl of her own. "Shut it mudblood, no one asked for your opinion!" Malfoy gritted out, "Besides, I did deserve the position. I have far better grades then Pothead does! The only reason he even got the bloody job is because he's 'the-boy-who-won't-die!'" "Let's go Malfoy, these blunder heads don't deserve to be in our presence." Blaise Zambini said with a sneer of his own. They left in a billow of robes, much like their head of house.

Ashley and Alicia walked slowly towards their dorms. Their eyes did not stray from their straight path. Their feet made little sound on the way up the long winding staircase. They were the only people in the hall. It was refreshing to them. Their last moment of silence it seemed like. After tonight, they would once again be forced into the classrooms where they would have to cooperate with other students, and hide themselves from the judging eyes of others. They stopped outside a portrait of a large man hiding in the darkest part of the woods. A large moon shrouded by obstructing mist hung in the long black sky. Wolf howls could be heard in the back round. "Password…" The man whispered, his haunted eyes staring at them. "Pendulum," Ashley stated. "Very well…" The man muttered, swinging open for the two girls to enter. Alicia glanced at her sister, "What a weird portrait… I wonder why they gave it to Raven Claw." Ashley did not answer her sister, seeing, as she had no true answer. Ashley's eyes scanned the common room. A fire burned in the fireplace, the flames licking at the old blue carpet that was laid on the floor. A large couch that was bronze in color with dark blue pillows, and a blue throw-over blanket sat before an oak wood coffee table. A large plush armchair was two its right, and a bronze love seat to its left. Torches were scattered along the four walls. A window with a bench was opposite of the fireplace. Their was a single bookcase filled with books on every subject in the farthest corner. Ashley and Alicia ignored the familiarity of the common room and walked up the left staircase that lead to the girls' dormitory.

The dormitory was simple; normal size canopy beds were lined up along the walls, trunks at the foot of each one. A single bathroom was off to the side of the room. The two beds at the end of the room were Alicia and Ashley's. Their trunks sat at the foot of each bed. Alicia smiled as she ran towards the cage that was on top of her trunk. She pulled the black cloth from the cage, revealing a pure black owl with a white patch over its eye that trailed down to a tearstain like marking. It was Taya, a rare lunar owl. She was very important to them; their father had caught her as a present for their first year.

The owl hooted upon seeing its owners. She fluttered her wings as she waited for her cage door to open. Alicia smiled as she lifted the bar that held the cage shut and watched as Taya flew to Ashley's shoulder.

"She's missed us," Ashley whispered as she stared at the owl, Alicia nodded as she sat on the edge of her bed, "Oh and did you see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are the Head Boy and Girl?" She asked her sister, as she held out her arm so Taya could land on it.

"I did, surprising isn't it?" Alicia muttered as she rolled her eyes, Taya hooted again, as she looked around the room, and then took out the window, "She must also be hungry." Alicia shuddered, "I hope she doesn't leave a rat in our room like she did last year."

"I hope so too, now get some rest." Ashley said as she threw a pillow at her, laughing when it hit her right in the face. Alicia growled and grabbed a bigger pillow and chased after her. "I was just playing Alicia!" Ashley laughed as she started running.

The girls outside the room shook their heads, "What a bunch of loonies." A 6th year said to her friends and they stuck up their noses and walked away.

* * *

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!

Yeah, see that button down there click it!


	4. Oy Vey!

**Punkiin: -eating candy bar- They'reeee backk..-falls out of chair- **

**Monkee: OH MY EYES!!!**

**Punkiin: Dock their self-esteem Monkee..why dont ya just smack them already?**

**Monkee: Cause I can't reach... **

**Draco and Mikey: o.o...they crazies..but Monkee and Punkiin CANNOT own Harry Potter cause I think J.K. Rowling loves US enough to keep US safe!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Oy Vey!

Morning came. The light spilled into the window of Raven Claw dormitory, splashing on Alicia's pale face. Her eyes closed tighter before opening to glare at the offending window. She pulled her cotton pillow over her head with a groan.

"Alicia… get up, you must get ready so we may go down to breakfast," Ashley's soothing voice filled Alicia's sleep clouded mind. Alicia did not move, being too stubborn to listen to her sister. Ashley glared, "Fine!" She whispered harshly. Alicia smirked under her pillow happy she had won. Suddenly a cold rush of water hit her back. She shrieked loudly as she sat up with a start. Her hair was dripping wet and her clothes stuck to her body. The wolf inside her growled loudly. She lunged at her sister in anger. Ashley sidestepped the attack easily. Her sister was still half-asleep; her attacks were not as accurate. "Now get off the floor and go get ready, we are late for breakfast." With those last words, Ashley left the room to wait in the common room.

Breakfast was uneventful. School owls delivered their schedules as they ate. Alicia was still in a pretty fowl mood. Her sister on the other hand was happy; her eyes were scanning the great hall. Looking to her sister she asked, "Alicia what is your schedule?" Alicia pulled her schedule from her robes, "Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Advanced double potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration with huffle puff, charms with Gryffindor, Defense against the Dark arts with Slytherin. Then Tuesdays and Thursdays, History of magic with Hufflepuffs, Care of magical creatures with Gryffindor and Slytherin, and herbology with Gryffindor. How about you?" Ashley placed her fork down, pulling out her own schedule, "Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor, Potions with Slytherin, Herbology with Hufflepuffs; then on Tuesdays and Thursdays Transfiguration with Gryffindor, Care for magical creature with Gryffindor and Slytherin and History of Magic with Slytherin, and Charms with Hufflepuffs." Alicia made quick calculations. Her eyes fell to the dark oak table. Her eyes traced the lines of the old worn wood. "Alicia, what's the matter?" Alicia turned to her sister her stormy eyes sad, "This is going to be the first year we only have one class together… how are we suppose to get through this year?" Ashley stared at her younger sister. Her eyes were soft. It was times like these that she remembered just how fragile her sister was, and not the tuff girl she pretended to be, "It's okay Alicia; we will get through this. Just as we have every other year… All I want you to think about is your grades. Nothing else, as long as you do your best, mother will be proud." "And what of father?" Ashley was taken aback by her sisters' outburst. She had always known her sister was close to her father, far closer than she had ever been. She had loved him yes, but she had always been closer to their mother. "Alicia… don't get yourself all upset. Father is gone; he died young yes I know. He made a mistake…" "No, we didn't protect him," Alicia said in a harsh whisper. Ashley frowned as she watched her sister stand from the wooden bench. She watched as she slung her bag over her shoulder and left the great hall, no doubt going to her first class early.

Alicia walked numbly into the dungeon. She shivered as the cold air enveloped her. Her head was down and her dirty blonde hair shielded her face from piercing eyes… if there had been any. She wished she had not blown up at her sister like that. She really had not done anything to blow up at! She sighed as she stopped in the middle of the corridor. She stared at the stone floor. It was a tarnished and grey. Water from the lake must have leaked into the area for it smelt of slight mold. Her mind went back to her argument with her sister. "Idiot…" before she could finish a smooth voice interrupted her. "I will say. It is not wise to walk the dungeon alone you know. You never know who might be lurking in the corners." Alicia spun around only to come face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Well now what is a lonely Raven Claw like you doing in a big bad dungeon like this?" He asked as he circled her. Alicia did not move, her heart was racing and her blood was flowing wildly through her veins. He stopped as he came in front of her a smirk firmly on his face, "You know it's not nice to ignore someone when they talk to you." These words caught her attention. She fought down the wolf who was begging to be left free. "Why should I answer someone who has no right asking the question?" She countered her eyes gleaming. The blonde boy sneered at her. "You insolent little Raven Claw!" Alicia only glared. She refused to shy away from him. She had got into this and she would finish it just as her father had told her so long ago.

Ashley entered her DADA class. A few Gryffindors were already there. Among them, the 'Golden Trio'. She sat towards the back of the room. Her eyes never straying from the table in front of her. She was surprised out of her thoughts when she heard a small plop next to her. She turned slightly and stared at the girl Hermione Granger. "Hi how are things going?" "Uhh… Okay, I guess…" Ashley stuttered slightly. Hermione giggled. "Your wondering why I'm talking to you. Aren't you?" Hermione asked with a grin. "Yeah, sort of," Ashley mumbled, hoping not to sound too rude. "I just figured that you would feel alone. I don't see your friend anywhere so I guess I felt like talking to you." "Actually she is my little sister. She was born in time to come be in 7th year with me. It' pretty cool I guess." "Oh I'm sorry; I thought she was a friend." "Well, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with my friends and me after your classes today. We intend to go down by the lake, and then go to Harry and Ron's Quidditch tryouts. Would you like to go?" Hermione asked. Ashley blinked once… twice… thrice… "Umm… sure I guess so. I'm not doing anything later." She muttered in silent shock." "Brilliant! You won't regret it I promise!" Hermione boasted, "I have to go sit with Harry and Ron now… Would you like to join us?" Ashley smiled and nodded as she collected her things and followed Hermione to her new seat.

Draco and Alicia were in the midst of a glaring contest. Neither of them intended to give in. Draco was strong willed and stubborn. Alicia was just plain pissed off. "Draaakkyyy!!" The piercing voice of Pansy Parkinson entered their ears. They covered their ears in attempt to block out the horrible shriek. A girl with short black hair and a pushed in pug like face walked up to them. Her eyes were an inky black that clashed terribly with her heavy make-up. Her nose was up-turned as if she smelt something disgusting. "Draky! There you are what are you doing with a Raven Claw? Is she messing with my big strong man," She said in her killer of a voice. "No Parkinson I'm fine. Will you stop clinging to me!?" He shouted finally. He peeled the girl off him and held her at a distance. Pansy crossed her arms and turned to Alicia who looked unaffected, now that she had a chance to collect herself. "Who are you?" Pansy asked in a frustrated voice. "Alicia Ryuu." Alicia replied shortly. "Well…." "This isn't over Ryuu… You will see me again." Draco interrupted as he began walking away. Pansy hissed at her in a gagging kind of way before chasing hopelessly after Draco.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!! 

REVIEW!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

DO OR NO PIE FOR YOU!!!!


	5. Speed Rush

**Punkiin: HURRAY MORE!! **

**Monkee: Tehe.. Surprise!! **

**Draco and Mikey: -playing with puppets- These two idiots do not own Harry Potter (or TMNT...) not even in their dreams! **

**Punkiin & Monkee: Don't have to rub it in!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Speed Rush**

Ashley's DADA class seemed to drag forever; she just sat there and listened to the lecture about what they would do throughout the year. Hermione's offer still danced in her mind though, what had made her talk to her, the unknown Ravenclaw girl? _Wow,_ She thought to herself, things must change in your 7th year. She smiled faintly as she let her quill doodle aimlessly over the cover of a piece of parchment, she had flipped her long hair over her shoulder to put a light curtain between her and the trio of goody-goodies; even still she noticed she couldn't keep her eyes from straying to the 'Boy-who-lived'. She bit her lip hard as the topaz eyes on the fox pendant around her neck glowed ever so softly, "_No. . .I mustn't, feelings are nothing, remember?" _She screamed at the fox inside, it growled back in reply and cooled down. Ashley just took in a shaky breath as she put her head down hard on the desk, saying one of her poems over and over.

Alicia felt her fingers tightening around her quill as she watched Pansy Parkinson keep trying to grab Draco Malfoys' hand. It made her _sick!_ The wolf in her wanted to stand up right now and rip Pansy's pug-head off, and then throw it the deepest pit of hell. "Draco, _Draco..." _Blaise hissed, flicking parchment bits at his friend, "I think you should see this, that ravenclaw girl is _glaring_ at you!" He smirked; Draco raised a perfect eyebrow and turned inconspicuously. "What do you mean Zambini?" He asked, again pushing Pansy's hand far away from his. Blaise laughed quietly and tilted his head back in the general direction. Draco caught the hint and looked around the classroom slyly, just as if nothing was wrong. He noticed a pair of stormy eyes trying to stare him down; he smirked a little and turned back to the lesson. "So she is. . ." He whispered with that smirk more prominent.

As the students poured into the halls for their second period, Ashley was the first one out even if she had been in the clear back of the room. She had to find Alicia, as soon as possible, but even though she reached the door someone had been quick on their feet to; a strong hand grabbed her upper arm and stopped her. She turned with flashing eyes, into the own green eyes of Harry Potter, "Oh!" She gasped and her eyes softened. He smiled softly and let go of her arm. "Sorry about that," He apologized as he gave her that dazzling smile, "Hermione wanted to ask you something but you move almost ungodly fast." He chuckled softly and scratched the back of his neck shyly. Ashley smiled a little too, _"Stupid Fox, Stupid agility!" _She muttered in her head.

"Ashley!" Hermione gushed as she ran up the two of the them, "You're fast, thank god Harry's a quicky too!" She laughed then her face grew serious. "So, are you still up to hanging out with us after the classes today right?" "Uhm, yes of course." She said quietly, making sure not to make complete eye contact; she was looking up through her eyelashes. "I will have to check with Alicia though, she can be..." She struggled to find the word, "Stubborn." She said softly. The wolf inside Alicia was at least; their personalities were very much influenced by their animagus though. "Oh well, I hope she decides to come!" Ron said as he watched them all from the sidelines, Ashley smiled softly but then remembered she had to find Alicia; so quickly she turned on her heel and was half-way down the hall before any of them blinked. "Bloody hell!" Ron gasped, "How fast is she?!" Hermione and Harry laughed as they began the walk to their next class. What they failed to notice though was Ashley's shadow, the outline of a fox seemed to follow her, mimicking her graceful moves.

Alicia was running down the halls to the spot she and Ashley has always called their meet-up spot; it was a simple statue of a knight in Armor, but it was between the History of Magic and Transfiguration classrooms. She got to the spot before Ashley, so she just leaned against the wall and breathed deeply, she could hear that familiar laugh from down the opposite hallway. Closing her eyes tight, she breathed harder and tried to keep the wolf sustained. "Well, well, well..." A strong voice cooed as another presence leaned against the wall next to her. "If it isn't Miss. Raven Girl." Draco purred and dragged a finger down her arm. "What do you want Malfoy?" She said through gritted teeth and opened her eyes into a glare. Stormy gray met Sky Blue-Gray; "I'm kind of waiting for my sister..." She explained and then glanced down the hall, hoping to see her almost twin walking her ways. "Is she as fast as you are?" He asked, smirking as he kept his eyes on her. Alicia had to smile at that, people were always questioning how Ashley and her moved so fast. She pushed some of her hair back as she looked up at the older boy again. He had changed so much since 1st year, his once boy-filled face was strong and manly; Pansy would be a lucky brat if Draco ever took on her advances.

"Our mother says she is," She laughed quietly, "She's not as strong as me though." Another laugh, Draco was laughing with her. "Ahem?" A cunning voice said from the end of the hallway, Alicia smiled as she looked up and saw her sister standing there with her hands on her hips, a secretive smile forming on her lips. "Alicia, we have to talk a little." She whispered softly.

"Right now?" Alicia asked, Ashley nodded and Alicia sighed a little; she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to her sister. Draco smirked as he cocked his head to the side a little, he just noticed now though that both the girls had a certain grace to them, almost like they had an extra sense of themselves or something.

"It's nothing big Alicia," Ashley whispered, "It's just Hermione Granger asked me during class if we would like to go with her, Weasly, and Potter to watch him train for quidditch." She finished. Alicia nodded and chewed on her bottom lip as she looked into her sisters green eyes. She saw a small glow from under her shirt though and knew the fox was awake, almost as if it were haunting in a way.

"Okay, yes that's fine." Alicia said softly, "But are you alright?" She asked, resting a hand on Ashley's shoulder, she immediately knew what she meant and nodded.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine;" She whispered, her eyes trying hard to stay focused. Alicia smiled and they hugged. "I'll meet you here again at the end of the classes," She smiled as she glanced under her eyelashes at Malfoy, "Have fun." She giggled and walked off, that fox-like agility keeping her from any form of stumbling.

A cold chuckle and fingers tapping on a mirror that showed the two girls conversing, "Yes, the fox and the wolf." A cruel voice whispered the eyes attached watched carefully, "Take your time, I will get you...I was not finished when I offed your father small ones." The same, cold, voice shook the shadowed figure as a drape fell over the mirror.

* * *

(Punkiin nearly lost her marbles while writing this chapter so for her sake, PLEASE review the story.)

PLEASE REVIEW WE REALLY WANNA KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKE OUR STORY!!!


	6. And we all fall down

**Monkii- Well it's been awhile but we are back!**

**Punkiin- ITS SUMMER!!!!!!**

**Monkii- Yes, I know... . **

**Punkiin- They didn't know... **

**Monkii- Yeah... sure they didn't, any ways, I think we held them up long enough. Would you like to do the honors?**

**Punkiin- Most certianly. We do not own Harry Potter... Unfortunatly... sigh **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: And we all fall down**

Ashley and Alicia were lead by Hermione towards the Quidditch Pitch. The two sisters had listened to Hermione ramble on and on about how great the team was doing this year with Harry as Capitan. Alicia had noticed her sisters blush every time Hermione had mentioned Harry's name. She did not know whether to be happy or worried. She wanted to be happy, but reality nagged at the back of her mind, telling her of what they really were. A frown creased her brow as she concentrated on this new information and dilemma.

"Does your sister always concentrate that hard?" Hermione asked Ashley as they ascended the stairs to the bleachers. Ashley grinned, "Always… though sometimes she should really GET HER HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS," Ashley said, raising her voice in decibels as she finished her sentence. Alicia snapped her head to her sister slightly confused. "What?" "Oh nothing Alicia, you were just lost in thought again…,"Ashley muttered under her breath. Alicia glared at her, her sensitive hearing catching everything her sister said.

It was half way through the Quidditch practice. Ashley could barely take her eyes off Harry. He moved as graceful as she did when running through a cluttered forest, and as strong as her sister was when bringing down large prey. "You know Ashley if you drool anymore someone may think you like Potter…" Alicia said much like her sister had earlier. Ashley looked at her sister surprised. She wiped her mouth only to find the slightest bit of drool there. Ashley did not say anything, in fear of getting her sister to taunt her more than she was already. Instead, she turned her head back to the practice. 'What if Alicia really knew of the feelings that have suddenly started? What would she think of me? Would she accept the fact that my fox is not fighting against this? Oh Alicia if only you knew the thoughts I have been having. I wonder if her wolf fights for instinct as much of the fox.' She looked over at her sister, her eyes sad. She turned back to Hermione, "I am sorry Hermione, tell Harry and the rest that they were doing a wonderful job, but Alicia and I must go. We have much to do tonight." Alicia looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow, though she did not argue. She could tell from her sister's posture that she was uncomfortable. Something had caused her to suddenly feel very insecure. 'What has gotten into her?' Alicia wondered to herself silently.

Ashley ran down the stairs all the while dragging Alicia behind her. If anyone was to be around, all they would see was a giant blur. She came to a stop on the border of the Forbidden forest and castle grounds. Alicia tore her hand from her sisters' grasp, "What the hell? What are you running from?" Ashley put her hand over the glow that emitted from her necklace. "I…I just couldn't stay there. I'm sorry; I figured that you would be as bored as I was…" Ashley lied. The lie did not pass Alicia. She always seemed to know when Ashley was lying, no matter how frustrating it was. "Ashley…" Alicia said in warning. Ashley sighed, bowing her head, "Alicia how can I tell you something that I believe you will not accept?" Alicia put her finger under her sisters' chin and lifted her head so she could look her in the eye. "The same way that the wolf howls to the moon, just open your mouth and poor out all your emotions." Ashley smiled as she hugged her sister. "I don't know how I could even think such a thing of you little sis'." Alicia shrugged, "Things happen… now tell me what is on your mind." The two girls sat at the base of a towering tree, the brown bark fading into lush green. Slowly Ashley began telling her sister of the sudden feelings that she had been having. Telling her of how strange it was that they only time she felt such a thing was around Harry, and yet, she did not even know him. Alicia only nodded her full attention on her sister, never interrupting. Finally, Ashley ended her speech was done. She did as Alicia had said and poured out all her emotions. Alicia looked to the ground, she seemed to be letting the entire information sink in. "Well Ashley, I don't know what is causing the feelings but, they really shouldn't continue. Do not become a slave to your emotions… as much as I hate to say it… Potter is not like us, no one is. He would never accept you for who you are." Ashley could tell her sister did not want to say this, but she knew she told the truth. Harry would not accept the abnormal presence that possessed her very being. "Alicia, why do you have to be right, and why are these feelings happening now? I never had them before," Ashley questioned, panic entering her. She could feel the fox trying to force the panic down, after all it was still where it stayed, and the less panic the less pressure. Alicia shook her head, "I don't know! I wish I could answer your question but I cannot! All I know is nothing good can come of it! We are not like everyone else!

By now Alicia was standing her eyes taking on the brilliant gold of the wolf, it was speaking for her now, "We need to fight for ourselves in this world of the unforgiving! In either the muggle or wizarding realm we are not normal!" Finally, the wolf calmed and her sisters' eye went back to the dull grey color. The glow around her neck faded away, the wolf was angry with Alicia for not being able to control her emotions. Alicia sat heavily beside her sister, "Ashley, I'm so, so sorry…" She whispered her words mingled with a quick intake of breath. Ashley hugged Alicia, "its okay Alicia, its okay…"

Hermione turned to Harry as he ascended the stairs of the stands. He seemed to be looking for the blonde haired girl who so easily caught his attention. Hermione watched as his smiled faded. "She left… a while ago actually. She said she needed to finish up a few things," Hermione's words were distant as she hugged Ron who had joined them but a moment before. Harry looked to Hermione with a slight withering smile, "its okay, you have to do what you have to do." His black hair was ruffled in the light arid wind. Hermione nodded, "okay. Well boys we need to get you back to the castle for a shower! You both smell like a rotten Ruggle Root." The air became less tense as they laughed and began their walk towards the castle.

Malfoy walked boldly down the corridor with his hoard of friends behind him. They were joking and pushing, insulting people as they walked. Just something, Slytherins normally did on a day-to-day basis. On his arm hung the wickedly annoying Pansy Parkinson, her whining was worse than that of a howler. 'Good Merlin, what did I get myself into?' Draco thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at yet another false rumor Pansy threw at him. "…I mean really… Who would even find a Raven Claw remotely interesting? Especially one like Cho Chang… she is such a goody good…" At the mention of Raven Claw, Draco stopped listening. His mind wandered to the quick-witted girl that he had spoken to earlier… 'What was her name again? Oh, yes… Alicia Blake.' Ever since their little "chat" after potions, his mind had been full of her. It was beginning to bug him really. He was Draco Malfoy after all… he wasn't suppose to think about the girl, she was suppose to think about him. "Draky, are you listening to me? Draco?" The frustrating voice asked. Pushing aside the charming thoughts of the younger of the Blake girls, he turned back to the girl on his arm.

It was later that evening that Alicia and Ashley walked towards the great hall for their dinner. They were talking amongst themselves when they heard snickers from their right. Almost instantly, they both looked up. Slytherins… and among them, Draco Malfoy. His stupid smirk was firmly in place, and his, and the rest of the Slytherins stared at them. Ashley looked to her sister as she stopped in mid-step. "Alicia, are they staring at us?" Alicia narrowed her dark eyes as she muttered under her breath to her sister, "Yeah, I believe they are…" Malfoy and the group stalked forward. "Well look what we have here. Two Raven Claws going down a dark corridor, now I wouldn't say that is a smart thing to do, would you boys?" Draco asked the group of clowns behind him. The clowns snickered. "Hmm… What should we do with them? After all, they are in Slytherin territory… and you two should know by now, we don't like it when people come into our space." He whispered the last part as he bent down in order to look them in the face. A couple suggestions rang out from the small crowd, most of which were sex related. Malfoys' smirk widened, two of his friends came up behind the two Blake sisters. Neither girl moved… Alicia could sense her sisters' minor fear that developed in having the boys so close. Ashley trembled inwardly with fear. She did not think they would really do anything, but they were still Slytherins. She looked out of the corner of her eye as her sister shifted her position, giving her sister a signal to do the same. She moved as discreetly as possible. Malfoy had stood up to his full height, "All right boys grab them," he laughed. The boy behind Alicia moved immediately; unfortunately, for him she was faster. Alicia dropped down to the ground of reach and swung her left leg out towards the attackers' feet. His large body fell to the floor. She did a smirk of her own as she glanced up at Malfoys astonished face. She did not do this for long, because next she was standing and had moved her sister behind her as she threw a punch at the other boy. He stumbled back from the force of the punch. Ashley smiled at her sister, as Alicia laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, did I do that?" Alicia said, sarcasm dripping from her words. She motioned for her sister to follow her as they took advantage of the frozen Slytherins to get away. Ashley stopped before the two fallen boys, "Have a nice trip, see you next fall." She giggled at her little joke before running to catch up with her younger sister.

* * *

**REVEIW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**OR I SHALL HARM YOU!!! (hey.. that sorta rhymes.) **

**PUSH THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON.. Yeah... that one. Good job. **


End file.
